Afera fasolowa
Afera fasolowa (Paperino e le lenticchie di Babilonia) to komiks autorstwa Romano Scarpy (napisał on scenariusz i wykonał rysunek ołówkiem; rysunki tuszem wypełnił Rodolfo Cimino). Historia po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w "Topolino" w 1960 roku; w Polsce opublikowano ją w Kaczogrodzie Romano Scarpy.thumb Background Scarpa, tworząc fabułę tego komiksu, inspirował się historią Carla Barksa pt. "Only a Poor Old Man" (1951), w której The Duck Man przedstawił przegranego Sknerusa, który w ostatniej chwili udaje przekonanego, aby potem pokonać Braci Be. Romano odwrócił sytuację. Mistrzostwo twórcy potrafiło jednak utrzymać tę opowieść w duchu disnejowskim. Zakończenie "Afery fasolowej" przypomina końcówkę filmu "Pan Smith jedzie do Waszyngtonu" (1939), na siłę przemienioną na optymistyczną. Scarpa jednak zrobił to w bardziej wiarygodny i uczciwy sposób. Fabuła Część I Historia zaczyna się wprowadzeniem: "Niektórzy trwonią majątek na wyścigi chartów albo na totolotka, albo na grę w pikuty, ale... czy można zbankrutować przez talerz fasoli? To chyba nieprawdopodobne!". Donald i siostrzeńcy siedzą w restauracji. Wchodzi do niej ubrany w łachmany Sknerus, który gra na bandżo tęskną melodię, a potem zbiera pieniądze od klientów lokalu. Donald pyta wujka, czy są jakieś wieści o zasiewach na całym świecie, a ten odpowiada, że fasola nie wyrosła i już nigdy nie wyrośnie. Rozpoczyna się retrospekcja. Bracia Be znajdują się na terenach, gdzie wcześniej wznosiła się cywilizacja babilońska; kopią w poszukiwaniu skarbu. W podziemiach odkrywają hałdę niełuskanej fasoli. Tubylec z pobliskiej wioski obiecuje przestępcom, że zbiją na tej fasoli kokosy. Trzy miesiące później w Kaczogrodzie McKwacz, Donald i Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio spotykają się w restauracji. Kaczory umówiły się, że jeśli cała czwórka zje mniej duszonej fasoli niż Sknerus, Donald zapłaci rachunek. Bogacz wygrywa. Prosi o więcej fasoli. Kelner przynosi mu puszkę i informuje, że jest to nowy produkt, importowany ze wschodu, a pakowany w Kaczogrodzie. Sknerusowi bardzo smakuje; dzięki napisowi na puszce dowiaduje się, że to Bracia Be są przetwórcami tej egzotycznej fasoli. Rozpoczyna operację finansową: kupuje jedną akcję spółki Braci Be. Wieść rozchodzi się po giełdzie lotem błyskawicy, wszyscy sprzedają swoje akcje i kupują akcje Be. Potem Sknerus chce wylansować fasolę babilośką, kupić wszystkie akcje Braci Be i mieć firmę w garści, jednak wcześniej odsprzeda swoją akcję, dzięki czemu kurs spadnie, a akcjonariusze chętnie pozbędą się udziałów. Wówczas wszyscy inwestorzy też odsprzedali swoje akcje Be. Później Sknerus kazał maklerowi skupić je co do jednej. Bracia Be dowiadują się o tym i są niezadowoleni. Ten z nich, który przebywa w Babilonii, każe braciom w Kaczogrodzie zachować przynajmniej jedną akcję. Do siedziby złoczyńców przybywa McKwacz, informując, że jego siostrzeńcy już pracują nad kampanią reklamową i niedługo będzie trzeba zwiększyć produkcję. Brat Be w Babilonie postanawia temu przeciwdziałać. Tymczasem gigantyczna kampania zaatakowała klientów ze wszystkich stron. Działania kaczorów spotkały się jednak z sabotażem. Obok wieży reklamującej fasolę stanęła druga, na której napisano: "To jest tylko dla podpuchy! Rozbolą was po tym brzuchy!", ktoś przekłuwa balon reklamowy oraz nadmuchiwanego Herkulesa, podtrzymującego tabliczkę "Fasola! To z niej pochodziła Herkulesa siła!". Sknerus wpada w furię. Donald wpada na pomysł, żeby wyemitować reklamę w telewizji. Bracia Be już mają plan, jak przeszkodzić kaczorom. Reklama ma być emitowana na żywo. Wieczorem w studiu zjawia się Sknerus z rodziną. Show polega na tym, że Donald w stroju hrabiego próbuje po kolei wszystkich potraw, a smakuje mu dopiero fasola babilońska. Niestety, w tym samym czasie Brat Be przebrany za ducha króla Chamuhrabiego i ostrzega widzów, żeby nie jedli tej fasoli, bo doprowadzi ich to do zguby. Sknerus i Donald dowiadują się o tym od operatora i mdleją. Bracia Be za to święcą triumfy. Wkrótce do ich siedziby przybywają Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio i mówią, że skoro ktoś próbuje udaremnić kampanię reklamową, spytają w Izbie Handlowej, czy jakaś firma nie stara się wejść na rynek. Bracia Be chcą, by ich śledztwo spaliło na panewce. Jeden z Braci Be przebiera się za ducha i "ukazuje" siostrzeńcom, wołając: "Ręce precz od fasoli!". Bystrzy chłopcy zauważają jednak, że "duch" użył świecy dymnej, a nieopodal znajduje się klapa prowadząca do rzeki płynącej podziemnym tunelem. Brat Be szybko ściąga strój i udaje przed kaczorkami, że również ściga "ducha". Kilka dni później Sknerus przychodzi do biura, gdzie okazuje się, że przyszło mnóstwo zamówień na fasolę babilońską. Biegnie do Braci Be, których spotkało to samo. McKwacz jako główny udziałowiec rozkazuje im zwiększyć produkcję stukrotnie, lecz złoczyńcy nie zamierzają tego robić. Dopóki mają chociaż jedną akcję spółki, kaczor nie może im nic narzucić. Jeśli chce ją kupić, musi zapłacić sześć astrylionów dwa fantastyliardy sześćdziesiąt osiem dolarów, co stanowi cały jego majątek. Tymczasem w domu Donalda Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio orientują się, że "duchem" był tak naprawdę Brat Be (dzięki szczegółowi- miał na sobie białą maskę Chamuhrabiego). Razem z wujkiem biegną do wcześniej odwiedzonego tunelu, gdzie odnajdują przebranie Chamuhrabiego wraz z typową dla Braci Be czarną maską. Pędzą ostrzec wujka Sknerusa. Niestety, przybywają za późno. Bogacz już przekazał przestępcom swój majątek. Część II Siostrzeńcy oznajmiają Sknerusowi, że sabotaż reklam to sprawka Braci Be. Do McKwacza nie dociera, jak poważna jest sytuacja. Dzwoni do dostawców fasoli z Kwataru, każąc stukrotnie zwiększyć dostawy i przygotować się na dalsze zwiększenie. Odpowiadają, że nie mogą przysyłać ani o jedną fasolkę więcej niż teraz. Sknerus wpada w szał i chce postąpić nieuczciwie, jednak sumienie (choć głównie siostrzeńcy) nie pozwala mu na to. Kaczor postanawia, że on poleci do Kwataru, a Donald z Hyziem, Dyziem i Zyziem do Afryki. Kiedy ci drudzy przybywają na miejsce, dowiadują się, że tubylcy kupują fasolę za złoto ("piasek") i sprzedają do sąsiedniej Tamnezji. Bohaterowie zjawiają się zatem w Tamnezji, a tam dowiadują się, że jej mieszkańcy importują ją, ale potem od razu wysyłają do Cudanu. Lądowanie w Cudanie, ta sama śpiewka, potem lądowanie w Lipii, potem w Bimbaju, a potem... podano im tylko nazwę miasta: Ziggurat. Gdy Donald i siostrzeńcy docierają do celu, dostrzegają samolot Sknerusa. Okazuje się, że adres producentów fasoli oraz adres ostatecznych odbiorców puszek jest taki sam. Cała grupa przybywa tam, gdzie wskazano, lecz na drzwiach wisi kartka "Zamknięte z powodu likwidacji". Sknerus zauważa, że w środku są ludzie. Udaje, że się poddaje i że jedzie na lotnisko, a tak naprawdę wraca na miejsce. Razem z krewnymi schodzi do podziemnej kryjówki, gdzie znajdują się Bracia Be. Kaczory dają popalić przestępcom, którzy zaraz wyjaśniają im, o co tak naprawdę chodzi: pewnego dnia odkryli zapas cennej, starożytnej fasoli, jednak jej ilość była ograniczona; podzielili się zatem na dwie grupy. Bracia w Babilonii eksportowali fasolę do Braci w Kaczogrodzie, a tamci pakowali ją do puszek i sprzedawali klientom w Afryce, którzy płacili złotem. Stamtąd, przez różne kraje, puszki wracały do Babilonii. Skomplikowany system kursów walut sprawiał, że płacili dolara za puszkę, na której zarabiali dziesięć dolarów. W prosty sposób przywracali fasolę do pierwotnego stanu i znów eksportowali do Kaczogrodu. Aby nikt po drodze nie zjadł fasoli, Bracia w Kaczogrodzie dolewali do niej paskudnego oleju lnianego. Załamany Sknerus wpada na pomysł, żeby zasiać fasolę, a później zebrać obfity plon, i na tym się wzbogacić. Jednak według Braci Be ta fasola nie chce kiełkować. Dają mu pisemne oświadczenie, że jeśli chociaż jedna fasolka zakiełkuje, oddadzą mu cały majątek. Kaczory sieją na rolniczych terenach Dzikiego Zachodu, w Azji, na polach ryżowych, w tropikalnym lesie i w odmętach jezior. Po powrocie do Kaczogrodu Sknerus z wysokości stu metrów rozrzuca resztki babilońskiej fasoli na cztery wiatry, które wdmuchują jedną fasolkę do doniczki na parapecie. Retrospekcja kończy się. McKwacz udaje przed siostrzeńcami dumnego, ale tak naprawdę jest zrozpaczony. Zastanawia się, na co wydać 75 centów, które zarobił. Niestety, dręczą go wierzyciele. Po zapadnięciu nocy przychodzi na ulicę Miliardową. Mieści się tam wieżowiec kiedyś należący do niego, a teraz do Braci Be, którzy pozwolili mu mieszkać w pokoiku na ostatnim piętrze. Ostatni kadr pokazuje, że w doniczce zakiełkowała fasola. Kategoria:Komiksy